


Things to watch.

by Starloon



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ordinary things, Poems, Random poems about things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starloon/pseuds/Starloon
Summary: Just some poems, I wrote. Nothing at all and nothing less.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Some poems I wrote. Nothing at all and nothing less.

Everywhere and everything

it all seemed to stop

and wonder

how they flow through the sand

mindless zombies,

taking flight 

as those pigs in the sky

 

Maybe, truly

you can see

the machines, the stones, and the sin in the honest way.


	2. The Black Sun

    

     Coming closer,

     into the shadow

    consuming, taking, swallowing,

    This, this is the black sun

    taking, eating

    it's soul, and hope

    to finally relief

   the hatred weight you bare.

  

 


	3. it's funny-the day- and-the night-

Funny how it flies

Sputtering and

Mellowing

in its shades

* * *

maybe, 

maybe it was all just a dream...

waiting to serve

lounging by the chair,

to see....the days....

time slipping in your presence....

what a day!

 

 


	4. This...this isn't right. Not right at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two poems this time. Enjoy!

cutting isn't an answer

to happiness we live

nor it is to open

the gateway

to nature

In you

* * *

 

 This...this isn't right

at all.

making your way to

salvation.....to end....

forcing yourself

to swallow words

of endless bottles

that litter the room

 


	5. HA! You got me again.....

   

      Here's one thing,

      to lie and digest

     the morals-you-so- called claimed!

    its a shame,  you- and Mr. -What's his name?

    under the shadows, you bare

    under the madness, the genius! 

    ugly smiles 

    are the ones

   laughing-so sadly.

   That's its-

  well.... a wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!! :)


	6. some dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago.   
>  Please enjoy.

 

 

    

Ode to my dreams

She's there watching

Every move

Sound,

Touch,

Smell.

She's there

Always falling.

I'm in love!

I love her…

Fore she has no name.

I am filled

With longing.

 


	7. Chapter 7

    

      

How odd is it?

skipping across earth

Feel her rays

Hear her call

See the blue

feel the sound

And fear

her heart

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

    

Sway with me

Like a sparrow's cries

She closes in

Orange, highlights blaze

Feet climb

Once above me

We tumble.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

  

And so we ran!

Away from the toil

Toil of life

Away from society,  we-

Bloom

In colors, of blue, orange, pink, green!!!

The grasp of eyes

Held us, in its grip of pristine. (Resurrection) 

“Thus, sabotage all”


	10. An orange expansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an orange expansion. That's all.

Love  
Love satisfying  
Your lip soften against mine  
pupils expand  
An orange expansion  
For you  
For me  
To aware the mass  
Of power  
An orange expansion  
For you  
For me  
For all.


	11. She's flying. So much, that is it insane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it wasn't her fault. It was mine.  
> -Anonymous

She's crying  
And I just fine  
She's cutting  
And I just okay   
She's shaking  
And I just so well  
She's screaming  
And I just stand   
She's falling  
And I just watch

Her voice  
Is yelling  
For mercy.  
I-


	12. Maybe, she thought.

Maybe she tried,  
Blaming himself, for what was not needed...  
Maybe it was her,   
Causing the effect  
The blood  
That has now spilled on the bathroom floor.


	13. Chatper 12.

Don’t you see?  
Their faces, as thy laugh?  
The oceans with collaborating currents,  
Harmless against  
The actions of land  
Yet, destroying in its path,  
Gaining weight and losing   
It also thinks how far they come  
And why they sold   
Love,  
The most precious thing

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
